Cortar y peinar
by snape white
Summary: Snape hace algo que nunca hubiera pensado: ir a una peluquería. Encuentra a muchos amiguitos suyos por ahí... Oneshot


**Disclaimer: toodos los personajes pertenecen a ese genio de las letras llamada Rowling. Esto lo hago sólo con fines lúdicos y no para forrarme.**

**Una aclaración antes de empezar: lo que va entre " " es lo que piensa Snape, a veces estará así: " " . Y ya está... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Era un día claro, brillante, uno de esos días en los que el tiempo da un empujoncito a las parejas para que salgan cogidas de la mano, uno de esos en el que todas las heladerías abren, y todas tienen helado de chocolate con trozos de chocolate y virutas de chocolate. Era, en fin, un día en la que la alegría desbordaba los corazones de todos los transeúntes. Es decir, de todos menos uno. 

El hombre suspiró hondo. Su tarea iba a ser difícil, ardua, humillante... pero había dado su palabra y se dejaría quemar vivo antes que incumplirla. Él era un hombre de honor, y era su deber cumplir con su promesa, aunque fuera algo terriblemente desagradable. Se encontraba frente a la puerta, la que escondía todo un mundo que él había rehuido por mucho tiempo. Apoyó su mano en el pomo, los viandantes no se percataban de la lucha interior que se libraba dentro de su mente.

Tenía que hacerlo. Empujó la puerta y entró. Al instante una voz le sobresaltó:

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El hombre estuvo a punto de salir por donde había venido, pero reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, tomó aire y dijo atropelladamente:

-Cortar y peinar, por favor.

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó el dependiente.

-Severus Snape.

-Muy bien, pase por aquí.-el dependiente le indicó con un gesto por dónde ir, y le acompañó.- Por favor, deje aquí su capa.

Snape miró al hombre con aprensión mientras éste se dirigía hacia un armario lleno de batas. DE BATAS ROSA. Daba igual, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría sin miramientos. El dependiente regresó con una bata de color negro, y Snape soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Menos mal. Claro que, bien mirado, en una peluquería mixta tenían que tener esas cosas ya pensadas. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se dejaría poner una bata rosa al ir a un salón de belleza como en el que se encontraba.

El sitio era realmente curioso. No solo era mixta en cuanto a sexo, sino también en cuanto a magia. Así, tenía una puerta que daba al Londres muggle y otra más discreta que salía al callejón Diagon. Estaba regentado por un squib llamado Luis, y todos los peluqueros eran magos o, como Luis, squibs. Por supuesto estaba prohibida la magia delante de los clientes muggles, así que había salas especiales para magos en los que se hacían tratamientos de belleza especiales, como alargarse las piernas, cambiarse la nariz, o depilarse definitivamente de forma satisfactoria, cosas que dejarían pasmado a más de un muggle y sin duda alguna, por las que un muggle mataría. Todos los clientes con conocimiento de magia debían ser igualmente discretos, nadie quería tener que desmemorizar a toda una sala.

El dependiente cogió la capa que le tendía Snape y le ayudó a ponerse la bata por encima de su ropa.

-Y ahora, si tiene la bondad de acompañarme...

Snape le siguió y entraron al salón propiamente dicho. Snape nunca (y cuando digo nunca, podéis creerme) había estado en un sitio así.

Por todas partes había espejos, estanterías repletas con frascos de colorines (mucho más bonitos que los que él guardaba en su despacho llenos de tripas de bichos repugnantes), aparatos que Snape no sabía para lo que servían, pero que parecían muy amenazantes... En fin, todo lo que suele haber una peluquería bien puesta pero que para Snape era algo completamente nuevo. El olor a los champús, tintes, lacas... llenaron los pulmones de nuestro intrépido aventurero quien sólo estaba acostumbrado a los olores de vapores desagradables ascendentes desde un caldero.

-Siéntese aquí que enseguida le atenderán.

Snape vio cómo se alejaba el dependiente dejándole indefenso ante esta nueva situación.

Le habían sentado en un cómodo sillón giratorio que estaba delante de un tocador con un espejo enorme. Snape se miró al espejo. No creía posible que fueran a poder hacer algo bueno con él. Por el reflejo empezó a espiar al resto de la gente que estaba allí reunida. Todos llevaban batas similares a la suya. Las de las señoras eran las rosas que habían hecho temblar a Snape al principio y los hombres, que eran minoría, iban con batas negras. Sólo los peluqueros y esteticistas vestían de blanco. A simple vista no se podía adivinar quién era mago y quién muggle.

Vio cómo a unas señoras les lavaban el pelo, como a otras les maquillaban, a otro le estaban cepillando el pelo, otra tenía la cabeza metida en una especie de esfera transparente mientras leía una revista con aire de aburrimiento... pero lo que más miedo le dio de todas estas aterradoras imágenes fue la de un hombre ( sabía que lo era porque llevaba bata negra) que estaba semitumbado con una toalla en la cara y con un extraño potingue blanco extendido sobre la raíz de su cabello. A su lado una mujer le arreglaba las uñas.

"Merlín, dónde me he metido."

Un chico se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Hola¿qué querías hacerte?

"En realidad, querer... nada"

-Ejem, pues cortar el pelo.

El chico le sonrió.

-Bien, pues pasa por aquí.

"Maldito sea este lugar, todo lo que saben decir es: pase por aquí...¿Y por qué sonríen todos? Esto parece una secta"

Sin embargo se levantó y se dejó conducir hacia una de las pilas en donde lavaban el pelo.

"Oh, no. ¿Es que también me lo quieren lavar?" Pero no dijo nada y se sentó de espaldas a uno de esos temibles grifos. Sintió cómo alguien le ponía una toalla en el cuello y se la metía un poco dentro del borde de la bata. Le cogieron el pelo como para hacerle una coleta y le reclinaron sobre la pila.

Snape se encontró aprisionado por el frío de la piedra de la que estaba hecha la pileta, y se agarró fuerte a los brazos de su sillón.

El chico que le iba a lavar estaba un poco desconcertado. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre? Esperaba que no le diera problemas... Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua. Puso su mano sobre le cabello del cliente y notó como este se estremecía. Debía ser un enfermo mental. Tenía el pelo repugnante, grasiento, de un color feo, mal cortado y con las puntas abiertas... cuando saliera de allí iba a estar irreconocible. Empezó a lavarle.

-¿Está bien el agua?

Snape tuvo que contener un bufido sarcástico y dijo un seco: sí.

El chico siguió lavando en silencio y ni siquiera le preguntó qué tipo de champú prefería. Le aplicó directamente el de cabello graso, y a pesar de eso tuvo que darle varias aplicaciones, hasta que quedó aceptablemente limpio.

-¿Crema?

-¿Qué?

-Que si te pongo crema- le dijo el chico pacientemente por encima del ruido de los secadores.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Snape con recelo.

-Es una loción que sirve para desenredar el pelo y hacerlo más suave...

-Me refería a su composición.

El chico calló un momento... ¿Y él qué sabía de qué estaba hecha la crema? Pero bueno, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, así que sin más, le pasó el frasco al hombre que estaba lavando.

-Puede leerla usted mismo ahí

Snape frunció el ceño mientras leía los ingredientes...

"Hummm... no parece del todo peligroso y si dice que queda más suave..."

-Está bien, póngame crema- dijo mientras le devolvía el frasco y se acomodaba en la pila otra vez. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, la verdad es que le estaba gustando que le lavasen el pelo y si no le quedaba bien la crema, por lo menos podría disfrutar un poco más del suave masaje de movimientos circulares. Era muy relajante... una vez que te olvidabas de que te estaban tocando unas manos extrañas.

El chico empezó a darle la crema. Terminó su tarea y con una toalla limpia empezó a frotar a Snape el pelo mojado. A Snape la experiencia de la toalla no le gustó tanto, tiraba un poco.

-Pasa por aquí- dijo el chico cuando terminó, contento de deshacerse de ese maniático. Le condujo ante otro tocador y se fue a buscar a Luis, el dueño. Mejor era poner en manos expertas a ese tipo, no fuera que de verdad estuviese loco y organizase un escándalo, además había observado que provenía de la puerta del callejón Diagon. Luis manejaría mejor la situación que ningún otro de los que trabajaban allí si se ponía a gritar como un loco o a lanzar maldiciones... o algo.

Luis asintió cuando el chico le pidió que se ocupara él de ese caso. Era un muchacho inteligente.

Snape mientras tanto miraba a todas partes. Le habían puesto justo al lado del hombre que tenía una toalla en la cara, tinte en las raíces (claro que Snape no sabía que era eso) mientras le hacían la manicura. Se miró al espejo. Parecía un perro mojado.

-Buenos días. Te lo quieres cortar ¿verdad¿Cuánto?- Luis se había posicionado detrás del cliente quien ahora le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Realmente tenía unos ojos penetrantes. Sí, mejor iba a ser que se ocupara él, que tenía más experiencia.

Snape evaluaba al peluquero. Parecía una persona seria, nada amanerada (bueno, un poco) , seguramente haría su trabajo con profesionalidad. Y si no, que se fuera preparando. En cuanto descubriera el menor intento por parte del hombre para ponerle rulos o algo parecido...le haría desistir.

-Quería que me cortase lo mínimo pero lo justo como para sanearlo.

-Déjeme ver...- Luis metió su mano entre el pelo del hombre para inspeccionar. Snape se dejó tocar como una bestia acorralada. Al cabo de un tiempo dijo- me parece que para eso habrá que cortar bastante... ¿que le parece cambiar el peinado?

Snape le miró incrédulo.

-Es que... llevo este corte desde... desde hace mucho tiempo- En realidad lo que no quería es que se notase que se había ido a arreglar el pelo... lo que se iban a reir de él todos si se cambiase el peinado... ni que fuera un presumido.

-Ya, en fin. Mire, tengo un álbum de fotos de modelos de pelo, tal vez podamos encontrar alguno que le agrade.

Snape levantó una ceja. Pero asintió. Luis le acercó el álbum y Snape empezó a pasar hojas. Todos los modelos eran muy apuestos y varoniles... muy jóvenes. No, definitivamente ese peinado no le iría bien. Snape nunca se había planteado cuantos tipos de peinados podría haber... En el álbum había de todo. Un tal David Bowie (según el pie de foto) llevaba un peinado que parecía hecho con plumas, al lado de otro con rastas, que estaba encima de uno con el pelo al cero... No, Snape no se veía con ninguno de esos. Siguió pasando fotos hasta que vio uno que le gustó especialmente. Luis miraba por encima de su hombro deseando que el hombre se decidiera pronto.

-¿Podría hacerme algo como esto?- preguntó Snape señalando al modelo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el peluquero, pero en realidad era sólo para que no se notara la vergüenza que le estaba dando estar allí decidiendo su peinado.

-Claro.- Luis estaba sorprendido, después de todo el hombre tenía buen gusto. Había elegido uno que sin duda le favorecería. Era serio, pero elegante. Dejaba un poco de melena, pero era lo suficientemente corto como para sanearle las puntas.- ¿quiere una revista?

Luis se arrepintió de hacer esta pregunta. Snape había vuelto a mirarle con odio y no le había respondido. ¡Qué genio!

Más le valía a Snape controlarse. Si el peluquero se enfada contigo mientras te corta, te puede crear graves trastornos...

Luis decidió pasar de él, y empezó a peinarle y a ponerle pinzas en el pelo para sujetarlo y que no estorbara mientras cortaba.

Snape se vio ridículo con esa pinza que le sujetaba el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. Menos mal que allí no le conocía nadie... o eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que al hombre de al lado le habían quitado la toalla de la cara y que esta era idéntica a la de...

"Lucius Malfoy... ¡Y yo con esta pinta de mamarracho! Se reirá de mí durante siglos."

Snape intentó girar la cabeza para que Lucius no le reconociera, pero el peluquero se la volvió a colocar recta con ambas manos.

-¡Estese quieto, que le voy a cortar una oreja!- Luis no era un hombre paciente.

-Vale.-dijo Snape lo más bajito posible, para que Lucius no le oyera.

Luis siguió cortando mientras Snape espiaba lo que hacía el rubio a su lado.

Lucius parecía en su salsa allí, como un rey con toda su corte sirviéndole. Exigía a todos lo mejor... mientras tonteaba con la chica de la manicura y le decía cosas como "chèrie". Snape vio claramente cómo el rubio intentaba meterle mano a la chica mientras ella le esquivaba hábilmente, y tuvo vergüenza ajena.

-Muchachita, me estás dejando las manos nuevas. Eres un encanto- le oyó decir.

"Me está dando mucho asco. Es repulsivo."Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Snape salió en defensa de la chica y dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran:

-Y tú un asaltaconventos sin escrúpulos, viejo presumido.

Lucius se quedó de piedra...¿Le estaban insultando? Se giró lentamente para encarar al osado... ?

-¿Severus?

Snape le sonrió desde el reflejo del espejo (Luis no le permitía girarse, el peluquero seguía con su tarea).

-Hola, Lucius. "buajajajaja qué cara se le ha quedado"

-¿Qué...¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – Lucius se obligó a sonreír.

"Mientes muy mal, Lucius"

En ese momento, un chico joven llegó hasta el sitio de Severus y le susurró a Luis al oído:

-Luis, un cliente muy difícil quiere entrar. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿De qué lado viene?- respondió Luis también por lo bajo.

-Del mundo mágico.

-Si me disculpa un momento- dijo Luis a Severus mientras iba a la entrada a ver de qué se trataba.

Snape se quedó hablando con Lucius, mientras la chica que hacía la manicura se daba prisa por terminar, aprovechando que ahora su cliente se estaba quieto.

-Lucius... ¿Cuantas lociones te has echado ya¿por qué tenías una toalla en la cara¿y qué es eso que tienes en la raíz del pelo?

-Vaya, parece que no vienes mucho por aquí...¿en serio no sabes lo que me hago ahora mismo en el pelo? Pues no te lo voy a decir.

La chica de la manicura dio un bufido cuando el rubio intentó propasarse con ella nuevamente y para vengarse dijo:

-Se lo tiñe.

-¿Tú te tiñes¿De qué color?- le preguntó Snape sorprendido por la revelación y medio divertido por la venganza de la chica.

Lucius le miró y levantó una ceja.

-Rubio.- dijo a regañadientes

-Rub... ¿Rubio? Después de estar todos estos años presumiendo de que era natural...

-Hala, ya sabes mi pequeño secreto. Me lo tiño a lo muggle para que no se descubra ni rastro de magia en él.

Severus iba a contestar cuando oyó gritos de la entrada.

-¡He dicho que nooooooooo!

Luis intentaba calmar los ánimos en la recepción mágica. Al parecer los que habían entrado discutían, aunque desde donde estaban, ni Lucius ni Snape podían saber de quien se trataba.

Snape se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al rubio. Así que Lucius se cuidaba tanto... hum, después de todo, Malfoy era muy atractivo, pero no por arte de magia.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?- intentó retomar la conversación.

-Si... bastante a menudo- contestó distraídamente Malfoy.- Draco también.

Una sospecha cruzó por la mente de Snape...

"¿Draco estará también teñido¿Le obligará su padre para que nadie le descubra?... Todo es posible con este presuntuoso"

-Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro- Luis había vuelto y había retomado las tijeras.

-¿Ha tenido problemas ahí fuera?

-No, ya está solucionado.- Luis parecía cansado de repente. Tenía ganas de hablar.- La verdad es que han entrado dos chiflados. Uno no quería entrar y el otro parecía que le obligara... al final ha entrado un chico que parecía conocerles a los dos y ha calmado los ánimos. Ahora están fuera, hablando.

"Hum.. espero que se concentre más en mi pelo y que deje de contarme cotilleos".

-Agacha la cabeza.- le pidió Luis al cabo de un rato.

Snape lo hizo con recelo. Desde esa posición no podía ver lo que hacía el hombre ni a Lucius.

-¡Hola! Ya está todo solucionado- dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

Snape quiso mirar a ver quien era, pero Luis no se lo permitió y Snape tuvo que conformarse con escuchar más voces.

-Si, acepto que se me corte el pelo... ¡pero sólo porque vosotros me lo pedís!- sonó una voz gruñona.

-Ya verás que bien te queda. ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate, para pasar el mal trago?- una tercera voz, más inocente que la anterior pero más madura (inciso: la voz, no la mentalidad) que la primera.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Esa voz era de Lucius- Fíjate, el trío del pelo rebelde... deberíais formar un grupo...

"¿El trío del pelo rebelde?... ah, ya sé quienes son. Potter, Black, y Lupin...jajajaj ahora pillo lo del pelo... Lucius es repelente."

-Lucius... no sabía que esa cara tan fea te la hacían los especialistas. No quiero ni pensar en cómo estarás cuando no te arreglas.- ese era Black, sin duda.

De repente Snape no quiso que supiesen quién era. Si había alguien que pudiera reírse de él esos eran los tres que acababan de entrar. Después de todo Lucius no se había reído de él, le había sorprendido, pero nada más.

Cuando por fin Luis le "pidió" que se incorporara (después de tirar bruscamente de su hombro para convencerle), pudo ver a los tres en el reflejo del espejo.

Por lo visto Black estaba sentado "Oh, Dios" al otro lado de Snape mientras que Lupin se había puesto por detrás y hablaba con Potter.

Sirius estaba enfurruñado. No quería cortarse la larga melena que había llevado desde hacía tanto tiempo... de hecho no se la había cortado desde que estaba en Hogwarts, por eso Lupin le había cogido de una oreja y le había traído hasta ahí. Si no hubiera aparecido Harry para apaciguarle, no sabía qué es lo que habría hecho. Para mostrar su descontento, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el sillón frente al tocador, de espaldas a los otros dos, (en un estilo a lo : "ahora me enfado y no respiro").

Su bonito pelo... le había hecho conquistar a tantas, cuando era el estudiante más deseado de Hogwarts. Claro que ahora estaba un poco más enmarañado, pero ese era su estilo. Eso era lo que pensaba Sirius, la verdad es que parecía tan hombre lobo como Lupin en su pleno apogeo... pero Sirius seguía viviendo en el pasado.

De repente notó que alguien le observaba... se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con otros muy oscuros que le miraban con sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya... Snivellus. Si tú también vienes aquí, este sitio me parece cada vez menos recomendable.

-Black, aparta el pelo de la cara, que no puedo ver tus ojos... ah, perdona, es que está tan enredado que no hay manera.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- era Lucius, desde el otro lado.

Snape le miró sorprendido.

-Cállate o digo tu secreto a estos tres.- le amenazó Snape

La chica que hacía la manicura le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a Snape.

-Vaya¡pero si hablas y todo! Yo pensaba que lo hacían tus sirvientes por ti y sólo eras un maniquí sin sentimientos.- Dijo Sirius a Malfoy.

Malfoy le sacó la legua... de una manera que pretendía ser provocativa... pero que provocó un escalofrío en los otros dos... y no precisamente de lujuria.

-Puag, preferiría que no hicieras eso nunca más- le dijo Sirius y Snape odió estar de acuerdo con él.

Malfoy se levantó la ceja.

-Como siempre el populacho que anda a cuatro patas (¿pillas la indirecta, Black?) no aprecia la delicadeza de movimientos de la aristocracia.

-Si sacar así la lengua es delicadeza aristocrática, las prostitutas que se ofrecen en las sucias calles deben ser todas de la realeza.

Snape tuvo que contener una carcajada... No iba a darle ese gusto al animago. Sin embargo Sirius le vio moverse de manera extraña y le dijo:

-Snivellus, no llores, que ahora te insulto a ti también.

Snape se iba a girar para decirle cuatro cosas al insolente cuando notó que Luis volvía a colocar la cabeza en su sitio, y tuvo que contentarse con replicar:

-Si llorara alguna vez por tu causa, sería de risa.

-Ja, toma ya, Black- animó Malfoy.

"Pelota chaquetero"

Sirius iba a contestar cuando le indicaron que ya podía pasar a lavarse. La chica que lo iba a hacer se quedó horrorizada cuando vio los enredos en el pelo de Sirius... Lupin y Harry, que seguían hablando un poco apartados le siguieron con la mirada. No querían que escapase.

Luis ya estaba terminando con Snape, pero entonces su vena estética le invadió y en un arrebato le dijo:

-¿Se va a poner reflejos?

Snape le miró por el espejo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, tu corte es muy sobrio ahora, sin vida. Tienes el pelo muy oscuro. Te vendría bien algo así...

Snape le miró como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

-Claro que sí, Sev¡háztelo!- era Lupin, quien se había acercado con Harry al ver quién estaba allí.

"Oh, no... el licántropo choco-adicto..."

Harry le sonreía. Sin duda se reía de él por la situación en la que se lo había encontrado. Ya se las pagaría todas juntas ese niñato...

-Hola, profesor... le queda muy bien ese peinado.

Y era cierto. Severus estaba realmente atractivo con él, y por eso Luis se había olvidado de que su cliente era un psicópata y le había ofrecido mejorarlo aún más. El peluquero esperaba la respuesta.

-¡AY¡QUEMA!- todos se giraron al oír a Sirius gritarle a la chica que manejaba una manguerita sobre su pelo... pero se volvieron a dar la vuelta al escuchar a Luis decir a Snape:

-Claro, que no tiene por qué ser algo muy atrevido... con que se aclare un poco...

-NO

-Pero Sev, ñam (paralos que no hayáis leído "confidencias a media clase" este **ñam** quiere decir que Lupin está comiendo chocolate), te quedaría muy bien... y ya que estás en la peluquería...

-NO.

-Hey, ayudadme...- Lupin pedía a los otros su apoyo.

- La verdad, Severus, creo que tiene razón... – Lucius sentía curiosidad por saber cómo quedaría Snape correctamente adecentado...- Si te lo haces... me comprometo a cambiar yo también de peinado.

-No. ¿Y a mí qué mas me da que te cambies de peinado?

-Es una buena idea...ñam ... tú te haces los reflejos y Malfoy se corta el pelo con el corte que tú elijas.

-Hey, yo no he dicho que él eligiera el corte...

Pero a Snape eso ya le gustaba más... Si los reflejos no se iban a notar mucho... y podría reírse a costa del rubio... y de los otros.

-Muy bien, acepto pero si además de elegir el corte de Lucius tú te tiñes el pelo... del color que yo elija, Lupin. Y tú, Potter...

-Profesor, que a mí me da igual lo que haga usted con su pelo...

-Ya, pero se está riendo mucho a mi costa, así que tú...

-¡te harás la permanente!- sugirió Lucius. También quería vengarse.

La chica de la manicura y Luis se miraron. Estaban todos locos.

-¿Hacerme qué?

-Es mi última oferta. ¿No sois tan valientes? Pues demostradlo.

-Ja, muy bien. Harry y yo aceptamos.- dijo Lupin entusiasmado.

-Remus, espera...

-Cobarde- siseó Snape, sabiendo que no fallaría.

Harry le miró con ira y dijo a Luis fríamente:

-Traiga dos batas. Él se tiñe el pelo, yo, una permanente.

Snape sabía que funcionaría llamarle cobarde.

-¿Y al final los reflejos...?-Preguntó Luis.

-Si. ¿Podría pasarme otra vez el álbum con los peinados y darme una gama de tintes para el pelo...? Ya sabe, tengo que elegir lo que se hacen estos dos.

Luis asintió y se retiró un momento para traer lo que Snape había pedido y las batas para los dos nuevos clientes.

-Señor Malfoy, pase por aquí- Le dijo una peluquera, para hacerle pasar a los grifos y quitarle el tinte.

-Lucius...- dijo Snape con aire amenazante.

-No huiré, Severus... He dado mi palabra. Espero que me elijas un corte distinguido...- y se fue hacia las pilas, en dónde seguían lavando a Sirius.

"Si... ya verás que corte taaaaan distinguido te elijo."

Luis volvió y Lupin y Harry se acomodaron en los sillones contiguos al que había ocupado Sirius.

Snape centró su atención en el álbum. Las muestras de color las miraría luego. Luis había empezado a secarle el pelo, para darle los reflejos. El corte de pelo de Snape había sido un acierto, estaba muy atractivo.

"ajajajajajajaj, ya sé cual le van a hacer a Lucius... jajajajaja... le va a sentar de maravilla..."

-Peluquero...

-Me llamo Luis.

-Er... Luis, el corte que tienen que hacerle a Malfoy es éste- le dijo señalándole un modelo.

Luis le miró como si estuviera loco.

-Pero... eso no concuerda mucho con la personalidad del señor Malfoy...

-Usted confíe en mí. Y no quiero que nadie le de una pista a ese presumido de lo que le están haciendo. ¿Quién se lo va a cortar?

-Ahora viene... ah, está aquí. Carlos, acércate.

Carlos se acercó y Snape le dijo:

-Córteselo así.-y le señaló el modelo a él también.

Carlos abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Luis como pidiendo una confirmación.

-y...- dijo Snape bajando la voz, por lo que Carlos tuvo que acercarse para oír lo que decía- Póngale también las puntas de colores.

"jeejejejej, lo que me voy a reír. Ahora las muestras de color... el lobo va a quedar muuuuuuuuy mono. Que pena que ahora no esté en su forma de luna llena, porque así también le teñiría el rabo y las orejas peludas... jajaajajja"

Mientras iba mirando las muestras de color, una peluquera se acercó a Snape por la espalda con un carrito. Si Snape hubiera visto lo que llevaba en el carrito, no se reiría tanto.

La chica empezó a hacerle las mechas. Es decir: le separó el pelo en secciones y fue de sección en sección separando hileras de pelo para luego separar éstas en dos. Cuando seleccionaba los pelos que iban a ser teñidos, ponía debajo de esos un papel de plata apoyado sobre la cabeza de la víctima, ajena al proceso en su deseo de venganza, y les aplicaba con una brocha el tinte. Luego envolvía cuidadosamente el pelo con el papel albal y seleccionaba otros pelos.

Snape notaba que le hacían algo, pero no estaba muy interesado en verlo y seguía a lo suyo pensando:

"¿Rosa? O azul eléctrico... ¿Cómo le quedaría el naranja¿y dos colores a la vez? Jajajja esto es muy divertido"

-JAJAJAAJAJAJJJJJJJJJJJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJ

Alguien se reía a carcajadas descontroladamente a espaldas de Snape. Este levantó la cabeza para ver quien era y descubrió a Sirius, completamente empapado, señalándole y agarrándose la tripa... ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a ese? Snape no lo comprendía, hasta que se giró y se vio en el espejo.

La peluquera le había llenado toda la parte de atrás de la cabeza de papeles albal (de plata), y ahora parecía... no sabía lo que parecía, pero estaba ridículo. Harry y Lupin también sonreían desde sus asientos.

"Seguro que llevan viendo cómo me hacen esto desde el principio y no me han avisado... grrrrrrrr..."

-DESGRACIADAAAAAAAAA... ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDOOOOOO?- gritó por fin.

Todas las viejecitas de la peluquería se giraron hacia Snape con aire reprobatorio mientras negaban con la cabeza, censurándole. La pobre chica había dejado caer la brocha del susto:

-S-señor... los reflejos...

Snape cogía aire y lo soltaba muy deprisa. Luis se acercó.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, señor? Si no se calma, le sacaré a patadas de aquí... ¡y sin quitarle el producto del pelo!

Ante esta amenaza, Snape se dio la vuelta y se sentó bien. La muchacha se acercó con cautela para proseguir con su tarea. Sirius seguía riéndose, ahora en el sillón de al lado de Snape. Otro peluquero se había puesta detrás y le había preguntado cómo quería el corte. Lupin, que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius esperando a que Snape decidiera su color, le dijo al peluquero de Sirius cómo debía cortárselo.

-Grrr pareces mi madre.- gruñó Sirius.

-Habíamos acordado que lo harías así. Sabes...yo también voy a hacerme algo...

Sirius le miró con la ceja levantada.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Siiii, Sev me va a elegir un color... Todos vamos a hacernos algo. ¡Harry va a hacerse la permanente!

Sirius miró ahora a su ahijado, luego a Lupin y finalmente a Snape... y se empezó a descojonar de nuevo.

A Snape ahora le estaban cubriendo de papel de plata los costados de la cabeza... definitivamente eso era peor que los rulos...Y en ese sitio le tiraba mucho. Eligió un color para el lobo. Verde. Verde moco. Horrible. Además así el lobo llevaría un color que recordaría a Slytherin. Su venganza se vería completada.

-Tú, lobo. Ya tengo tu color. ¡LUIS¡LUISSSSS!

Luis apareció a su lado.

-Le he dicho que no grite...

Snape sólo le señaló la muestra y el peluquero asintió, ya sabía a qué se refería Snape. Mandó llamar a uno de los peluqueros y le indicó qué tinte tenía que ponerle a Lupin, quien no sabía qué color le iba a tocar.

"jejejeejej... ya verás, lobín, ya verás..."

Así que a Lupin también se lo llevaron a lavar. Cuando se fue a las pilas, Lucius volvió. La chica de la manicura, que seguía allí, volvió a sus manos. Lucius no parecía tan seguro como de costumbre cuando Carlos (el peluquero que tenía las instrucciones de Snape sobre cómo cortarle) se acercó a el tijeras y peine en mano.

Lo más dramático fue cuando vio caer el primer mechón, que mediría unos... 25 cm. No gritaría... su venganza sería más terrible. El peluquero no le cortaba todos los mechones igual, sino que dejaba los de atrás largos, mientras que los que estaban arriba del todo de la cabeza y a los lados de su cara, eran mucho más cortos.

Sirius no se estaba quieto... Veía con espanto no reprimido (como Lucius) como su mata de pelo iba cayendo sobre su bata, sobre el suelo, el sillón... Salía tanto pelo de allí que mientras le cortaban, otro peluquero iba barriendo... Podrían haber llenado un edredón con todo lo que salió de allí, o haber hecho dos jerséis

No nos olvidemos de que Harry se tenía que hacer la permanente... Sirius sí lo había olvidad, entre tanto desconsuelo y por eso fue una sorpresa para él cuando vio que otra chica con un carrito estaba por detrás de su ahijado y le ponía unos "palitos" enrollando cada uno de los mechones de pelo de Harry. Sirius no sabía si reír o llorar.

Lupin volvió del lavado y empezaron a teñirle. Como todos los tintes, era de un color blanquecino... por eso no podían saber hasta el final qué color tendría. Contrariamente a lo esperado, Lupin estaba fascinado y no paraba de hacer preguntas¿qué me está poniendo¿por qué me cubre todo el pelo¿me quedará bien¿puedo hacerlo yo? Sirius, mírameeeee ¿estoy guapo así¿Sev, me has elegido un color bonito?... y cosas así. Daba pequeños saltitos mientras preguntaba...

En general, ya era el único que hablaba. El resto estaba muy tenso:

Snape ya tenía todo el pelo lleno de papel de plata, incluido el flequillo, y ahora la chica le había dejado esperando. Se miraba en el espejo, dudando de que alguien pudiera haber preparado una poción efectiva para eso que le estaban haciendo. Esperaba que le quitasen esas cosas pronto...

Lucius veía caer su pelo frente al espejo, con cara de horror mientras se imaginaba peinados cada vez peores... Deseaba de todo corazón que las trenzas no estuvieran incluidas en su nuevo look. La chica de la manicura seguía a su lado trabajando y sonreía ahora que veía sufrir al "rubio".

Sirius notaba como cada vez su cabeza pesaba menos... se preguntaba si con este nuevo corte se le verían las orejas... hacía mucho tiempo que no había conseguido verlas...

Harry luchaba para no salir corriendo mientras le llenaban el pelo de palitos enredándoselos en su pelo y se lo untaban con un líquido de aspecto terrible. Se preguntaba qué vendría a continuación.

Ya hemos dicho que Lupin hablaba sin parar. Ahora estaba esperando a que pasase el tiempo para que le lavaran y viera su color.

En uno de los sillones, Minerva McGonagall disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. Llevaba allí desde antes de que Snape entrara, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia, escondida tras una revista del corazón muggle. ¡Cuando le contara a Albus lo que había presenciado...! Mejor se lo ponía en el pensadero, porque si se lo contaba, seguro que el otro no se lo creería. En realidad sólo había ido allí para cortarse, pero cuando vio lo divertido que era observar a esos cinco en acción, había empezado a pedir que le hicieran más cosas, para no perderse el espectáculo.

El mayor momento de tensión fue cuando llevaron a Harry debajo de una esfera de plástico y le pusieron un gorrito como los que se usan para el baño... Sirius pensó que su ahijado era realmente muy valiente, y Snape se regocijaba por su brillante venganza.

Luis no podía más. Estaba deseando deshacerse de esos... Y miraba cada dos por tres su reloj...

Dos horas y media más tarde salieron los cinco de la peluquería. Los que les vieron, alucinaron.

Harry llevaba el pelo primorosamente rizado, pero habían tenido el detalle de peinarle de manera más varonil y juvenil, y ahora estaba aceptable.

Lupin tenía el pelo verde. Snape jamás olvidará la cara que se le quedó cuando se vio al espejo... y su "Pero... Sev... snif, snif... es... verde... snif..." Y ahora ya no hablaba tanto... para consolarle, Sirius le prometió llevarle a Florean Fortescue, y le compraría un helado de chocolate con trozos de chocolate y virutas de chocolate... así que se animó un poco.

Sirius llevaba el pelo corto, pero de manera que le enmarcaba suavemente sus facciones, y como era guapo de nacimiento y todo le sentaba bien, podría decirse que estaba espectacular.

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Snape, habría dudado al verle. ¿Ese era Sev? No podía ser... no sólo tenía el pelo de un castaño más claro que resplandecía a la luz del sol y con un corte que le favorecía mucho... además se había dejado convencer por los otros y se había hecho un tratamiento mágico: ahora sus dientes estaban rectos, blancos y cuando le vieron sonreír, faltó poco para que los otros cuatro se desmayaran por la impresión...

Lucius... ¿De verdad queréis saber cómo estaba Lucius? Pues bien, el corte que le eligió Snape era nada menos que el de David Bowie que vio en el álbum. Podría describirlo, pero lo mejor es os veáis la peli: "Dentro del Laberinto" (su título original es "Labyrinth"). Es un peinado de Rockero. Y a Lucius, si bien no era para nada de su aristocrático estilo, le iba como un guante.

-Bien, caballeros... me retiro- Lucius cogió su bastón y fue marcando el paso mientras los paseantes le miraban... y no con cara de desagrado.

-Adiós Sev- dijo Lupin. Y cogiendo a Sirius de un brazo lo metió en la heladería. Harry echó un último vistazo al profesor y se metió en la heladería también.

Snape se había quedado solo. Estaba acostumbrado. Se miró en el reflejo de una vitrina. No le iba a reconocer ni Dumbledore, quien por cierto, era la causa de que hubiera entrado allí. El viejo podía estar contento, había logrado que Snape se arreglara... Como no quería volver al colegio tan pronto, empezó a pasear.

Definitivamente hoy era uno de esos días claros, brillantes, en los que el tiempo da un empujoncito a las parejas para que salgan cogidas de la mano, uno de esos en el que todas las heladerías abren, y todas tienen helado de chocolate con trozos de chocolate y virutas de chocolate. Era, en fin, un día ideal para ponerse a tono con él, sonreír y perderse entre la multitud.

Severus Snape se alegró de haber salido indemne, y se hizo la firme promesa de arreglarse más a menudo... aunque sin duda alguna, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que quisiera repetir la experiencia.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. No pretendía ser un Fic para reírse descontroladamente sino para esbozar una ligera sonrisilla permanente. Muchas gracias si habéis llegado a leer hasta aquí. 

Quiero aclarar que seguro que he cometido muchos errores a la hora de describir cómo hacer determinadas cosas... no estoy segura de si la permanente se hace así, y creo que al teñir el pelo a Lupin también he cometido algún fallo... soy consciente de ello. Sólo quería plasmar el ambiente que hay en las peluquerías, porque es algo que siempre me ha llamado mucho al atención. ¡Y todavía habrá quien no vaya nunca! Es un mundo fascinante... jajajajaja... parezco Lupin.

Nada más.

Por favor, si os ha gustado me haría mucha ilusión que me lo dijerais... así que¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

Snape White.


End file.
